


Each Dim Isle

by disconnectedly



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Death Note
Genre: 5sos as the characters of death note, Gen, M/M, death note spinoff, someone dies oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disconnectedly/pseuds/disconnectedly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum Hood -- straight A student, teacher's pet, he was so innocent -- until he found that black notebook that changed his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "it's for real."

**Author's Note:**

> this story is based off the anime "Death Note," and the characters are basically replaced with the members of 5 Seconds Of Summer. this story contains major character death as well as minor character deaths, and there's a lot more chapters to come. ENJOY(-:

Calum Hood was sat in class, his mind drifting off from the teacher’s lectures to the annoying preppy girl talking about her latest boyfriend.

“Hood, are you still with us? Could you please translate the following sentence in Japanese?” the teacher snapped him out of his trance. Calum was in Japanese class, learning how to read, write and speak Japanese. He sighed, standing up and starting to read the sentence in Japanese.

Later that day, Calum walked through town, hearing all the speakers discussing murders and homicides.

“Day in and day out,” he started to think to himself, “The same news on permanent repeat. This is all so ridiculous; this world is rotten.”

 

The human world was dark and gloomy and Ashton was able to see that from his world. He sat unamused as he stared through the portal. With a sigh, he looked over to Caspar.

“Day in and day out,” he began monotonously, a loud exhale ending his sentence, “The same things happening on permanent repeat. This is all so ridiculous; this world is rotten.” Ashton looked down at a water puddle, staring at his reflection. He observed his monstrous persona, something clicking in him. 

Slowly walking to the portal to the human world, he let the death note he obtained once Harry died slip from his belt and through the portal. With a crooked smile, he turned to Caspar.

“Now then,” Ashton began to say, “I better get going.”

“You headed somewhere, Ashton?” Caspar asked, “Hate to tell you, but our whole world looks like this.”

“That’s true, but I’ve dropped my death note,” he announced. Caspar laughed.

“You really messed things up, didn’t you? Wait, didn’t you already get Harry’s book? Don’t tell me you dropped both of them. You must have some idea where you dropped the thing.”

“Yeah, the human world,” Ashton said. 

 

Calum Hood was back at class, staring through the window. Same thing happened every day; went to class, kept his grades up, went home, did homework. Nothing was fun or exciting. He sighed as the teacher continued his lecture. Calum saw a black notebook drop from the sky. With furrowed eyebrows, he mentally questioned it.

That day when he left class, he went outside, where the notebook dropped. He looked at it suspiciously from a distance, wondering what it was. He walked towards it, looked around and quickly picked it up. 

“Death note?” he read the cover questioningly, “As in a notebook of death?”

He quickly opened it and read some of it, “How to use it; the human whose name is written in this notebook… shall die? Hm, it’s pretty lame, not to mention, twisted. It’s not really different from those chain letters you get,” he thought to himself. He deposited it in his bag, walking away. “The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die? C’mon.”

He walked through town, slightly considering to actually use the death note and see if it worked. “There must be something wrong with me to even consider it.”

Finally, Calum was home, up in his room, sitting at his desk and reading over the death note. He continued to question it silently. “This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person’s face in their mind when writing his or her name. Therefore people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within forty seconds of writing the person’s name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death shall be written within the next six minutes and forty seconds. Hmm..,” he thought about it.

“So, depending on the person you have in mind, you can either kill them easily or painfully. This is pretty detailed for a prank, I’ll give them that.”

Calum sighed, laying down on his bed, still in his school uniform, “So I write a name, and that person… dies.”

He looked down, “Like anyone would believe that.”

However, Calum kept his gaze on the death note. He knew he wanted to write a name, just to test it out. He exhaled, getting up and sitting at his desk, opening up his death note to a blank page. He picked up a pen and placed it down on the note.

“Wait… on the off chance that someone really dies, would that make me a murderer? Yeah right, it’s completely impossible,” Calum nodded at himself, turning on the TV. There was another news segment about a hostage happening at the moment. The suspect’s name and face was broadcasted, and Calum shrugged, writing that suspect’s name in the death note, thinking of his face as well.

“A heart attack in forty seconds? We’ll see,” he said, staring at his clock as the TV continued.

Forty seconds had passed and nothing happened. Calum sighed, shutting off the light, “Looks like the notebook doesn’t work. Oh well, I didn’t expect it to, anyways.”

“Wait! We’re seeing something here! Looks like movement in the front entrance! The hostages are coming out! And they all look to be unharmed! The special forces are coming in. We don’t know if the suspect will be arrested- huh? Yes?! Okay, we now have confirmation. The suspect has been found dead inside.”

Calum gasped, looking at the TV worriedly, hearing of how the suspect just collapsed, and then looked at the death note. “Dead?” He breathed heavily. “A… a heart attack? No way, it’s a coincidence,” he tried to reassure himself, “This has to be a coincidence.”

His mom called his name, telling him he has to go to the grocery store to get milk. “Okay, I’ll be ready in a few!” he called back.

Calum stuffed the death note in his bag, “Death note… it’s unlikely, but if by chance this stuff is real, I have to test it one more time, in which case, it probably should be another criminal. But, if he’s too well known, that’ll be a problem. If he dies, the news of his death will probably be covered up. I have to see the results right away.” 

He looked around the grocery store, seeing some of his classmates being as annoying as he always thought they would be. He thought of the possibility of killing them, but then decided to not kill anyone he already knew. “Once you actually start looking around, it makes you wonder if you’d be doing society a favor by getting rid of all these people,” he thought as he walked back home. 

 

Ashton swooped down into the portal, spreading his wings. He was a shinigami - basically a death God. He lived in his shinigami world, with all the other death Gods, like Caspar (and before, Harry,) for his whole life as a death God. It was boring there, just writing names in the death note, which was basically a notebook of death. You write a person’s name in the death note and the person dies of a heart attack in 40 seconds; as simple as that.

Ashton swiftly landed on his feet, nearing the place where his death note had been dropped. It was beside a school, and Ashton noticed how a dark haired boy in class saw the death note fall. He grinned evilly, knowing how this would go. The boy would go outside and touch the death note, learn all it’s magical abilities, and hopefully play along with the game Ashton was trying to play.

And he watched as the boy did as he thought. He picked up the note after the class ended. The boy shrugged flipping through the book. He sighed, walking away. Ashton questioned if this boy would actually use the death note. For now, Ashton just had to follow him around until he did.

Yet once he touched the death note, he could see Ashton, so Ashton had to stay back a distance. He was a monster, and if he would be seen by this boy, he’d probably cause a scene. 

The boy didn’t do much, he went home, and then walked to a grocery store, and then just walked downtown to a CD store. He was walking into the store as he saw two men trying to harass a woman. The man announced his name to the woman. The boy knew the man’s name and his face, and so he looked down at the notebook he had been holding. He thought about writing their names down as he walked through a dim isle. He shrugged, stopping in place, looking through the window and seeing a man about to strip her down forcefully. The boy looked mad, bringing the tip of his pen to the paper and swiftly writing down the names and that they would be hit by a car. Ashton giggled lowly.

The woman was able to run across the street and the street looked empty. The boy watched, thinking the notebook hadn’t work. The man chased after her, yet however, a random truck had suddenly appeared, crashing into the man. The boy didn’t know how or where it come from, but he knew the death note worked. 

 

“That settles it,” Calum thought, “The death note… it’s for real.”


	2. "no ordinary notebook."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum finally meets Ashton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter. Thank you honestly for all the kudos and for those who bookmarked the fic, I honestly appreciate it.

Calum walked home that day feeling oddly content with a creepy grin on his face. Ashton walked behind him, with the same expression. Ashton followed him into his house and up to his room, feeling entertained at how Calum probably had a plan with what to do next with the death note. He walked to the corner of the boy’s room as the boy sat down at his desk.

This dark haired boy turned his television on to the news. People who had commit crimes had been listed, and the boy shrugged as he wrote down the names of these people. He laughed quietly, looking at the names he had just finished writing into the notebook.

“So, Calum, you’ve taken quite a liking to it,” Ashton finally spoke. Calum, the boy, jumped and looked behind him. He widened his eyes for a moment, seeing the beastly looking monster in the corner of his room. He yelped, falling off his seat. “No reason to act surprised, I am a shinigami, and because you aren’t Japanese, but Australian, I’ll tell you that a shinigami is basically a death God. That used to be my notebook. Judging by your laughter, you’ve already realized that it’s no ordinary notebook.”

“Well, 'shinigami', now that I have found out how to use the death note and how it really works, I know exactly what I’m going to do with it. I’ve prepared myself. I used the notebook, knowing that it’s the ownership of a death God. You’re here to take my soul or something, right?” Calum said confidently.

“Call me Ashton- and is that some kind of stereotype that you humans created? That we steal human souls?” Ashton said, genuinely surprised, “We honestly don't, we're just the ones who decide when, where and how you will die. I’m not going to do anything to you, though. I’m here because you have my death note.”

“Oh, so you want it back?” 

“No,” Ashton quickly said, “The moment the death note hits the human realm’s ground, it becomes part of the human realm. Once someone picks up my death note, I become their shinigami. I have to follow you around, unless you give me ownership of the death note, or someone else. Which you shouldn’t. I’ll have to take away your memories of the death note.”

“Wait, so this is mine?” Calum said. Ashton nodded.

“Be warned, that you’ll face the fear and such of a person who has used a death note. You cannot go to Heaven or Hell for eternity. That’s all,” Ashton started to laugh.

“So are you trying to get me to stop using the death note?”

“No, I dropped the death note for a reason.”

“And that is?” Calum asked, tipping his chair slightly.

“It’s boring in the shinigami world,” Ashton complained, “I was hoping to drop my notebook and some crazed man would pick it up and kill many people. That’d be entertaining.”

“Well, shinigami-”

“I told you, call me Ashton.”

“Well, Ashton, I guess you’ll be entertained. I, too, am I genuinely bored person. I have great grades, I’m probably going to be accepted in the best school in Australia, I barely have any friends and hobbies. I’ll be killing people with your death note, by the way. If you don’t mind, I guess,” Calum went back to writing names in the book.

“Oh, that doesn’t bother me,” Ashton began, “But I am required to tell you rules that you must know about the death note.”

“Then explain.”

“The death note is formally under a shinigami’s ownership until it drops and hits the floor. Then, it is anyone who touches to keep. If the person who touches it isn’t a shinigami, then the shinigami has to follow them around and teach them the rules-”

A knock on the door interrupted Ashton. “Calum could you open the door?”

“Go ahead,” Ashton said. Calum opened the door hesitantly to see his mother standing there with a basket of apples.

“The neighbors dropped off some apples, would you like some?” his mother asked politely. Calum nodded and thanked her, closing the door shut behind her.

“People who have not touched my death note cannot see or hear me, unless I am in my human form. Right now I’m in my shinigami form, so you won’t have to worry,” Ashton explained, grabbing an apple and taking a bite out of it. This led Ashton to binge eat the apples.

“Why was I chosen for this, though?" Calum asked, and when Ashton didn't answer but just continued to eat apples, Calum then said, "Hey, are you even listening?!”

“Apples in the human world are like alcohol and drugs to shinigamis. They’re addicting. Anyways, I didn’t choose you. This is all just an accident. Don’t be so vain, it just happened to fall around here and you just happened to pick it up. Anyways, I’m surprised you’ve written so many names so fast.”

“Oh, yeah. You see, I already wrote down most of the world’s famous criminals. Soon enough I’ll eliminate all of these criminals. I will be justice, passing judgment on the wicked. This world is rotting, and the people making it rot has to die. I don’t care if I sacrifice my mind and soul to kill these people, the world can’t go on like this. I’ve wondered, if anyone else picked up this notebook, would they eliminate all the vermin in this world? I I don’t do it, who will? I’m the only one who can and will. Using the death note, I will change the world.”

“But if you did that… that’ll make you the only bad person left,” Ashton said suddenly.

“I’m not a bad person, I’m Australia’s best student,” Calum put on a fake smile.

“Humans are so interesting,” Ashton decided.


End file.
